Perkenalkan Nama Saya
by Kaitou 13
Summary: Ada ninja baru rekomendasi dari Desa... bernama...  Don't like don' read pliiiisss


"Perkenalkan Nama Saya…"

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Humor

Written by : Kaitou 13

Rate : T

Warning : Gaje, OOC, OC, miss typo

Pada suatu hari, AU, sebagai ninja yang dipromosikan akan bekerja di Konoha pun datang.

SFX : Wuusshh, syuut, tap!

"Ah, sampe juga di Konoha… Tapi koq sepi banget ya?" gumam AU dalam hati.

Tiba – tiba ada sesorang yang jatuh ( ? ), eh bukan maksudnya terjun dari atas gerbang Desa Konoha. (Gimana manjatnya ya? Gerbangnya kan segede King Kong begitu?)

"Hai, perkenalkan nama saya Kotetsu! Saya rasa anda tidak terlihat familiar di desa Konoha ini? Kalau boleh tau siapakah anda?" kata Kotetsu sopan.

"Emm.. Nama saya AU dari Desa Apaajaboleh.. Saya ingin bertemu Nar—"

"Wooiii, Izumo bukakan gerbang cepaat! Klien Naruto sudah datang!"

"Eh, siap!"

SFX : Kyutttt, krek, buff, tap tap tap tap tap tap, wusshh syuuut, tap!

"Nah, kau ini AU kan?" kata Naruto.

"I – iya, kau ini Naruto ya?" kata AU.

"Tentu sa—"

"Hei, Naruto sejak kapan kau tau AU datang, hee?" potong Kotetsu.

"Iya, aku juga mau bilang itu! Jangan – jangan kau punya telepati ya?" kata Izumo.

"Bukan – bukan, aku tau dari Author. Liat aja dialog di atas!" jawab Naruto.

Mereka pun mendongak ke langit. Dan hasil pencarian mereka tentang " Dialog Di Atas" pun nihil.

", KAU BERBOHONG PADA KAMI YA?" teriak kedua orang penjaga gerbang Konoha itu.

"Jangan kira kami akan tertipu lagi pada saat Ujian Chuunin ya!" kata Izumo.

"Haaah, kalian ini tidak mengerti ya? Ya sudahlah… Nah, sekarang kita nelpon Nenek Tsuna–" kata – kata Naruto dipotong oleh seseorang yang berguling – guling (?) dan berteriak :

"Wooooiiii, Naruto katanya kau akan ditelpon oleh Kak Tsunade sebentar lagi!" teriak Chouji Akimichi.

"AAAAA, Chouji cepat hentikan jutsumu itu nanti kami bisaaaaaa–" DZIIIIGGGHHHH BRUAKK " –tertabrak…" kata Naruto lemas.

Mereka berempat sekarang terkapar lemas setelah terkena Nikudan Sensha dari Chouji dan warga Konoha di sekitar tempat itu hanya bisa sweat drop melihat tingkah bodoh dari mereka berempat…

Piiip piiiip piiip piiip, suara HP Naruto yang bermerek Nokia itu. (Udah ada hp toh? Keren ea?)

"Tuh kan bener ada telpon dari Kak Tsunade" kata Chouji.

"Halo? Nenek Tsunade…" tanya Naruto yang tidak mendengar suara apapun dari ujung sana.

"NAAAAAAARUUUUUUTOOOOOO0OOO! MAAAAAAANNNNNAAAAAA NNNNNIIIIIIINNNNNJJJJJJAAAAAA IIIIIITTTTTUUUUU!" teriak Tsunade dari ujung telepon sana.

Naruto yang hampir pingsan mendengar suara itu pun menjawab "Iya – iya sebentar lagi datang.." tuut tuuut tuut tuuut piiiiiipppp.. Telepon pun diputus oleh Naruto.

Piip piip "Eh ada sms nih dari operator… Kyaaaaaaaa dapet pulsa sera–"

Piip piip "Eh sms lagi?" Bruakk tiba – tiba Naruto terjatuh pinsan dan sedikit kejang – kejang.

Chouji dan AU yang heran akan sms itu pun membaca isi sms yang membuat Naruto pingsan dan kejang – kejang.

**SMS 1**: Selamat anda mendapat bonus pulsa Rp100.000.

**SMS 2**: Karena anda terlalu senang dan berteriak histeris jadi seluruh pulsa anda (termasuk bonus) kami tarik kembali..

Gumam Chouji dan AU dalam hati "Pantes aja Naruto sampe kayak begitu.."

"Nah AU ayo kita sekarang ke kantor Hokage.." ajak Chouji.

"Ah i – iya" jawab AU terbata – bata.

Singkat kata, mereka pun sampai di kantor Hokage serta merta Naruto yang telah pulih dari penyakit anehnya itu.

SFX : Jduar judar jduar nggiiiiittt duarrrr bum bum bum (?), eh sori salah yang bener ini nih tap tap tap cklek (nah ini baru bener)

"Akhirnya kau sampai juga nak AU, tolong perkenalkan dirimu.." kata Tsunade tanpa basa – basi.

"Pe – perkenalkan nama saya AU dari Desa Apaajaboleh, disana saya sudah sampai tingkat Chuunin, saya direkomendasikan kesini untuk ikut Ujian Jounin tahun depan.. Sekian.." kata AU.

"Ooh, jadi begitu ya? Nah perkenalan diri cukup, kau sudah siap bekerja kan? Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu pada ninja - ninja Konoha, besok kami akan mengumpulkan warga desa untuk menyambut kedatanganmu. Nah sekarang pergi! Naruto, Chouji ikut bantu AU!" perintah Tsunade.

"Siaap!" jawab mereka berdua.

**Kunjungan 1 : Rumah Akimichi**

"Nah AU perkenalkan ini ayahku, Choza Akimichi, dan ini Ibuku kami hidup bertiga." kata Chouji.

"Wah mereka semua gen–" dengan cepat Naruto menutup mulut AU yang hampir mengucapkan kata – kata tabu bagi klan itu. 

"Emm… sepertinya perkenalannya cukup. Kami harus cepat cepat nih.. Sampai jumpa!"

Naruto dan AU pun lari tunggang langgang karena takut digilas oleh ayah dan anak dari klan itu.

**Kunjungan 2 : Kediaman Hyuuga**

"Hyaaa, hyyaaat heaaaa, Kaiten!" seru Neji Hyuuga yang sedang berlatih dengan pamannya, Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Oi, Neji sedang apa kau?" tanya Naruto.

"Sedang tidur siang sambil menikmati teh hangat… Yaaa kau liat sendiri kan aku sedang berlatih!" jawab Neji dengan nada kesal.

"Dasar Naruto bego, udah tau gua lagi latihan masih aja nanya.." gumam Neji dalam hati.

"Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Tidaaak! Nanti saja kalau sudah selesai latihan tau! Tunggu saja disitu" jawab Neji dengan nada kesal lagi.

"Ya sudah terserah.." kata Naruto sambil menunggu dan berjongkok di atas pagar Kediaman Hyuuga. (Woi mas nanti penuh lho! Cebok dulu sana!).

Tiga setengah jam berlalu, Naruto dan AU hanya terduduk di atas pagar sambil cengo kayak orang udah mau mati. (Sekarang mereka duduk, soalnya kalo kelamaan jongkok nanti penuh beneran lho!).

"Woi, Naruto aku sudah selesai nih. Sruuupt.." kata Neji sambil menikmati teh hangat yang disediakan oleh ibunya.

"Ah selesai juga.. Nah perkenalkan ini AU ninja baru dari Desa Apaajaboleh. Dia akan bekerja di desa ini mulai besok.." kata Naruto.

"Perkenalkan nama saya AU…" kata AU.

"Nama yang aneh tapi izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan diri…

Nama saya Hiashi Hyuuga kepala keluarga Hyuuga..

Ini keponakan saya Neji Hyuuga, lalu anak saya yang pertama ini bernama Hinata Hyuuga, dan anak saya yang kedua bernama Hanabi (Hanabi : Kembang Api) Hyuuga." kata orangtua itu.

"Emm… om apa saya boleh tanya?" kata AU.

"Mau tanya apa? Dan jangan panggil saya om – om!" kata Hiashi.

"Anak anda yang kedua itu itu bisa meledak ya?" kata AU.

Naruto yang berada di sebelah AU hanya bisa sweatdrop dan ketakutan setengah hidup.

"Kau ini! Kurang ajar ya! Terima ini ! Kaiten!" orangtua itu marah sejadi – jadinya.

Duasshhhh, duerrr, syuuuuuuuuttttttttt…..

Sampai kemana mereka? Tetap di Opera Van Java yae! Eh salah maksudnya tetap di fic ini!

**Kunjungan 3 : Kediaman Aburame **

Syyyuuuuuut, bruakk..

Naruto dan AU jatuh dan sampai di "Balai Pelestarian Serangga" *plakk eh salah maksudnya Kediaman Keluarga Aburame.

"Hai, Shino. Perkenalkan ini… Eh AU kau dimana?" Naruto celingak – celinguk mencari AU.

Ohoho, ternyata dia sedang berlari di tempat (?) eh salah, maksudnya berlari ketakutan karena dia Phobia Serangga.

"Heeei, sini kau! Masa hanya serangga aja takut?" teriak Naruto.

"Gyaaaaaa! Zher hanngg ghaaaa (Serangga)….." teriak AU ketakutan.

"Heaaaa…. Kagebunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto mengeluarkan jutsunya untuk menangkap AU.

Terjadi pengejaran antara Naruto dan AU dan akhirnya AU tertangkap karena capek berlari dikejar 200 orang. (Ya iyalah capek.. Yang ngejar ajhaa banyak banget).

"Nah ini dia, namanya AU. Dia Chuunin dari Desa Apaajaboleh. Mulai besok dia akan bekerja di desa ini." kata Naruto.

"Na-na-nama s-sa-say-aa AU d-da-rr-ri De-sa A-pa-aja-bo-leh.." kata AU terbata – bata.

"Nah namaku Shino Aburame dan ini ayahku Shibi Aburame. Salam kenal.."kata Shino.

"Hai, namaku Shibi dari klan Aburame.." kata ayahnya Shino.

"Nah kami pergi dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!" kata Naruto sambil menggendong AU yang sudah pingsan karena phobianya itu.

**Kunjungan 4 : Kediaman Nara**

Mereka sampai di Kediaman Keluarga Nara dan melihat seseorang yang terlihat seperti sedang sakau.

"Hei, Shikamaru tumben kau tidak main shogi dan cengo seperti itu.. Kata Author kau ini seperti sedang sakau tahu!" sapa Naruto.

"Ah, kau ini Naruto aku ini sedang bosan tahu! Ayahku pergi ke suatu tempat dan Guru Asuma sedang ada misi. Makanya aku bosan.." jawab Shikamaru.

"Oooh, by the way aku ingin memperkenalkan orang ini kepadamu. Dia bernama AU dari Desa Apaajaboleh.." kata Naruto.

"Ya…" jawab Shikamaru.

"Lalu?" kata Shikamaru.

Siing….

Suasana hening sejenak karena ketidakpekaan Shikamaru pada kata – kata Naruto.

Siing…Siiing…

Siing…Siing…

"SHIKAMARU! PERKENALKAN DIRIMU DAN KELUARGAMU!" amarah Naruto pun meledak karena ketidakpekaan Shikamaru.

"Hhhhh…. Iya – iya.. Namaku Shikamaru, aku mempunyai ayah bernama Shikaku Nara dan ibu yang cerewet bernama Yoshino Nara.." jawab Shikamaru.

"Apa katamu? SHIKAMARU!" kata seseorang dari dalam rumah.

"Setidaknya hargai ibu dong kalau di depan orang kalu terus begini kamu bla bla bla bla b a bla bla…." omel Yoshino Nara alias ibunya Shikamaru.

"Haah ya sudahlah tinggalkan ibu dan anak yang sedang mengomel ria itu. Yuk, AU.." ajak Naruto.

Mereka pun pergi dari keributan itu.

**Kunjungan 5 : Kediaman Yamanaka (Toko Bunga Yamanaka)**

"Nah ini dia!" kata Naruto

"Toko Bunga?" tanya AU

"Ya, memang kenapa? Kita kesini dulu, baru ke Kediaman Yamanaka…" jawab Naruto

"Yamanaka?" tanya AU lagi

"Yaa.. Jangan banyak bacod deh langsung aje nyok!" sindir Naruto

"Hai, Naruto! Tumben kesini?" kata seorang gadis, Ino Yamanaka

"Di rumahmu ada orang?" tanya Naruto

"Ga ada ayahku sedang misi sama ayahnya Shikamaru tapi ayahnya Chouji ga ikut.." jawab Ino

"Ooo, ya udah.. Nih, perkenalin diri mu cepet!" Naruto nyuruh AU

"Perkenalkan nama saya AU, siapa nama anda nona manis?" tanya AU sambil blushing.

Ino juga ikut blushing, gumamnya,"Jarang – jarang gua dipuji ama cowo, hihihi..".

"Emmm… nama saya Ino Yamanaka. Terima kasih atas pujiannya.." jawab Ino.

"Bisa tolong perkenalkan keluargamu Ino?" tanya Naruto

"Dengan senang hati Naruto! Nama ayahku Inoichi Yamanaka dari klan Yamanaka dan aku juga dari klan Yamanaka!" jawab Ino.

"Terima kasih, Nona Manis.." kata AU

"U'r welcome.." jawab Ino

"Sudah dulu ya, Ino, daggh!" kata Naruto

"Daaagh!" kata Ino

Setelah keluar toko…

"Eh AU kau ini suka sama Ino ya?" tanya Naruto

"Ehh, hahahaha, mungkin iya, habis dia ini manis sih!" jawab AU

"Ohoho.. ^^" tawa Naruto

Di tengah jalan mereka bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut pink.. Sapa gadis itu pada Naruto, "Hai, Naruto! Dia itu orang baru di Konoha ya? Aku tau ini dari Kak Tsunade.."

"Ya, Sakura. Mohon perkenalkan dirimu pada cowo ini!" kata Naruto

"Hai, Namaku Sakura Haruno. Senang bertemu denganmu!" kata Sakura

"Hai, Namaku AU dari Desa Apaajaboleh. Salam kenal!" jawab AU

"Emm… Naruto bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Sakura

"Boleh! Dengan senang hati!" jawab Naruto

Wusuuuuuusssssshhhh! Sakura langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan sembunyi dibalik salah satu bangunan.

"Hei, apakah cowo itu sudah punya pacar?" tanya Sakura

"Belum, memang kenapa?" jawab Naruto

"Yay! Karena aku menyukainya!" kata Sakura

"Tapi sepertinya dia lebih menyukai Ino. Tadi saja ia memuji Ino dan berkata Nona Manis." kata Naruto

"Ahh, Ya sudahlah." Jawab Sakura

Bwussshhh

Naruto dan Sakura pun kembali!

"Nah, ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan!" kata Naruto

"Daagh, sampai jumpa!" kata Sakura

Daaann sampailah mereka ke….

**Kunjungan Terakhir : Kediaman Uchiha (Si Rambut Pantat Ayam)**

"Temeeeeee! Keluar kau!" teriak Naruto pada seorang laki – laki yang memiliki rambut seperti model pantat ayam.

Ternyata mereka sampai di Kediaman Uchiha.

"Dasar Dobe sialan! Baru aja bangun udah diteriakin! Grrrr…." Gumam Sasuke

"Ya! Ada apa Dobe?" tanya Sasuke dari jendela kamar tidurnya.

"Kesini kau Teme, cepat turun!" perintah Naruto

"Iya tunggu!" kata Teme *bletak eh maksudnya Sasuke

Tap tap tap tap tap cklek

"Iya ada apa? Hoahhemm.." tanya Sasuke

"Ini ninja rekomendasi dari Desa Apaajaboleh yang gw bilang itu loh! Nah sekarang perkenalkan dirimu Teme!" perintah Naruto

"Ah iya iya.. Ayo masuk dulu ke rumahku!" ajak Teme (Dibilangin jangan panggil gua Teme kecuali Naruto #dilempar ke jurang sama Sasuke)

Mereka bertiga pun masuk ke rumah kediaman Uchiha.

"Nah perkenalkan aku kepala keluarga Uchiha, namaku Fugaku Uchiha lalu ini istriku Mikoto Uchiha dan ini anakku yang pertama Itachi Uchiha dan anakku yang kedua bernama Sasuke Uchiha..

Kalau namamu siapa?" tanya Fugaku, ayah Sasuke

"Namaku AU dari Desa Apaajaboleh. Aku seorang Chuunin. Mulai besok aku akan bekerja disini. Tahun depan akan mengikuti Ujian Jounin… Salam kenal" jawab AU

"Emm…. AU apa kau mau berlatih denganku? Aku ini sudah Jounin lho!" ajak Itachi

"Sepertinya boleh juga tuh! Ayo!" jawab AU

"Wah wah wah baru kenal sudah akrab sama kakak!" kata Sasuke

"Iya donk! Nah Dobe, Teme kalian berdua dipanggil Hokage tuh!" kata Itachi

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA SEPERTI ITU!" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan..

"Heh, jangan marah – marah nanti cepet tua lho!" kata Itachi

"Ah, kan bisa pinjam krim Anti Keriput punya kakak" kata Sasuke

"Oiya aku lupa pake krim itu! Kyaaaa" Itachi berlari ke kamarnya dan memakai krim itu secepatnya karena takut mukanya keriput

"" Dobe dan Teme, dua pasang pelawak itu pun tertawa riang….

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DENGAN NAMA SEPERTI ITU! DASAR AUTHOR SIALAN !" teriak mereka berdua bersamaan lagi…

**~THE END~**

Gimana tentang fic saya ini bagus ga? Ripyu (maap alay : Review) pliiiisss. Buat yang mau nge flame plis jangan karena ini (mungkin bakal jadi) satu – satunya fic saya. Tolong Dihargai….

Thank You for Angela Illumi Zaoldyeck


End file.
